Mother May I
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: Tohma's always worrying about Yuki. On his way to visit him, he gets hit by a car and loses his memory. But he still remembers Yuki...sort of. ON HOLD


**Disclaimer and notes: Ahahahaha! I've been waiting FOREVER to put this up! I'm so lazy, I make MYSELF wait! Is that bad or what? Anyway, I do NOT own Gravitation in any way, shape, or form, but if I did, THIS story would SOOO happen. Teehee.**

There was no doubt about it. Tohma _loved_ Yuki. His wife knew it, Yuki knew it, Ryuichi knew it, (although since he acted like a three-year-old most of the time, one wouldn't guess) Shuichi knew it, and _he_ knew it. Anybody who crossed Yuki's path or tried to hurt him _certainly_ knew it, once Tohma got through with them of course. More than anything else, Seguchi Tohma loved Eiri Yuki.

And, as of this moment, that was all he could remember. Confused? Let me back up a bit.

It all started somewhere when Nittle Grasper was getting back together. No doubt Tohma was _trying_ to keep his focus on the band, but his thoughts were on Yuki. The novelist had been through a lot of stress lately, and Tohma had a sneaking suspicion that Shindou was to blame. The boy did badger Eiri quite often.

"What's Tohma thinking about, hmm?" asked Kumagoro.

"Oh, nothing, Ryuichi," Tohma replied, hardly paying attention. "I'm just a little worried about Eiri, that's all."

"It's not Ryuichi, Tohma, it's Kumagoro!" corrected the bouncing puppet. Tohma looked at the little pink rabbit and smiled apologetically.

"Of course, I'm very sorry, Kumagoro."

Noriko irritably pulled the puppet off of Ryuichi's hand, causing the child-like man to leap up in over-dramatic tears and beg for it. The woman ignored him and looked at Tohma. "Look, if you're so worried about Eiri, then go see him."

"But he'll be with Shindou," said Tohma with a sigh. "And I don't want Shindou in the way when I talk to Eiri. He's liable to cause Eiri more stress."

"Aw, Shu's not so bad, Tohma," Ryuichi told his friend. "You shouldn't say mean things." He looked back at Noriko. "And give me back my Kumagoro!" The much more mature woman rolled her eyes and dropped the bunny. Ryuichi cuddled it happily.

"I have nothing against Shindou himself," Tohma said, somewhat assuring Ryuichi and somewhat assuring himself. "I just don't think he should be around Eiri-kun, that's all."

"Well, I still say you should talk to him, Shindou or no," Noriko said firmly. "And see how he feels, too…don't just run your mouth off and go over-protective mother on him."

Tohma gave her a slightly shocked look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying you have a tendency to go nuts when it comes to Eiri Yuki, that's all." Noriko placed a hand on Tohma's shoulder. "But really, if you are worried, you _should_ go see him."

"Okay, okay, you keep saying that." Tohma sighed and stood, heading out of the studio. "I'll go to him."

"Bye-bye, Tohma!" Ryuichi and Kumagoro waved cheerfully after Tohma. Noriko sighed.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

Tohma walked slowly and kept his eyes on the sidewalk. He thought of nothing but Yuki and what Noriko had said. Then he started to think about how he really acted when it came to Yuki…was he really that protective of Yuki? It felt strange to him that it never occurred to him before. He'd have noticed something like that, wouldn't he? He was sure of it.

Unfortunately for Tohma, he was so deep in thought that he meandered off the sidewalk into the street. And he hadn't noticed when the light turn green. And he hadn't noticed the booming honk of the truck behind him. And he didn't notice he'd been hit until his head began to throb in pain.

_"…don't go over-protective mother on him…"_

His head hurt. Very badly. It was so painful that he couldn't open his eyes, though he was fully awake. His right arm was numb, and he had to take a couple seconds to remember that, yes, he did have a spine. But what he was focusing on right now what was head. Not just how it felt, but also what was in it. There was this picture in his mind of a young man. The man was blonde and had a serious expression on his face. He felt this man was very close to him somehow…a name formed inside his head. _Eiri Yuki_. That must have been the man's name.

He spent so much time focusing on this, that it took him a while to realize that there were people here with him. They were talking low and very shaky. Breaths were drawn in loud gasps, or in his case, deep sighs. Very slowly he managed to open his eyes.

"Oh…! He's waking up…!" whispered a trembling voice. A woman's voice, it sounded like. His vision began to clear and soon he could focus on the people in the room. Two of them, it appeared. One was a young woman with tears in her eyes, and the other was…

"…Eiri…" he heard his own, weak voice whisper. The man nodded.

"Do you remember me? Seguchi?" the woman asked worriedly. He turned and looked at her. He shook his head.

"My name is…Seguchi…?"

"Seguchi Tohma," the man called Eiri replied. Tohma sat up carefully and leaned against the pillows.

"Eiri…" was all he could really think of to say. He looked up at the blonde man. "…very…familiar…"

"Yes," said Eiri, "I'm your friend. You've known me for a long time."

Tohma nodded. _'I feel very inclined to protect him…and he makes my heart warm…is he my lover or something…?'_ He looked up at Eiri and shook his head. _'No…this is something…different…'_

_"…don't go over-protective mother on him…"_

_'…mother…?'_ "I've got it!" Tohma cried. The woman and Eiri looked puzzled and stared wide-eyed at Tohma. He smiled and looked at Eiri. "Eiri, I figured it out! I'm your mother!"

**That was funny as hell to write…heheheheh…well, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It'll get way funnier than this. Well, tell me what you think! Please review!**


End file.
